1. Field
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for printing documents on a printer using an information appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological advances in computers, computer software, and related technologies have enabled a computer to function as a repository for enormous amounts of data. As more and more data are stored on computers, being able to access and disseminate the data becomes increasingly important. Even with the technological advances and the touting of the “paperless office,” printing the data and distributing the printed data still remains a prevalent method of dissemination. Furthermore, as society becomes more mobile, there is an increasing need to be able to access, print, and disseminate the data at locations remote from where the data is stored.
One conventional method involves printing the data on a printer connected to the computer. The printed data is then carried to a remote location and appropriately disseminated. For example, a salesperson can store product documents (e.g., brochures) on a computer in his or her office. The salesperson can then print out the necessary product documents on a printer in the office that is coupled to the computer. The salesperson can then carry the printed documents to a client's facility and distribute the product documents, for example, during a sales meeting. Depending on the volume of data, the salesperson may end up carrying a large amount of printed material.
Another method involves the use of a portable or laptop computer. For example, a salesperson can load and store the product documents on a laptop computer's hard disk. The salesperson can then carry the laptop computer with him or her to a client's facility. The salesperson can print the product documents on the client's printer located at the client's facility. While this method alleviates the problem of having to carry large amounts of printed materials, there is the problem and inconvenience of having to configure the laptop computer to communicate with the printer so that the product documents can be printed.
Configuring a computer to communicate with a printer typically involves finding a cable to connect the printer to the computer. If the printer is connected to a network, such as a local area network, the computer has to be able to access the printer through the network. This likely requires the computer to be connected to the network, execute software to communicate over the network, and know the printer's network (e.g., IP) address. Finally, the computer needs to execute software (e.g., printer driver) that enables the computer to communicate with the printer.
The advent and development of data networks, such as the Internet, provide an alternative to carrying large amounts of printed material or carrying and configuring a laptop computer to properly communicate with different types of printers. For example, a salesperson can load and store the product documents on his or her company's web site on the Internet. The salesperson, at the client's facility, can use a client's computer having access to the Internet to connect to the web site. Once connected, the salesperson can download the appropriate product documents onto the computer and print the downloaded documents on a connected printer. While this alleviates the inconvenience of carrying a laptop computer to a client's facility and configuring the computer at the facility, there still exists the need to download and store the data on a computer connected to both the Internet and a printer.
Another alternative is for a salesperson to load the product documents onto a removable storage device such as a diskette or compact disk. The salesperson can then use a computer at a client's facility to access the product documents stored on the disk and print the documents on an attached printer. Here, the salesperson needs to find and have access to a computer that can properly read the product documents stored on the disk. This likely requires the software application product used in creating the product documents to be loaded and executed on the client's computer. A computer executing the same software application product may not be available at the client's facility, in which case, the product documents on the disk cannot be printed.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for printing data stored on a computer from a remote location, that alleviates the inconveniences and deficiencies commonly associated with current methods of printing, is desirable.